theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky G.
Ricky was the final juror on House of Shade: Season 11 and House of Shade 15, lasting exactly 74 days on both his seasons. He later returned as a housemate for International House of Shade: UK, International House of Shade: Australia, International House of Shade: France and International House of Shade: Germany. House of Shade: Season 11 Competition History Voting History International House of Shade UK Ricky entered the hosue as one of 16 original housemates. Ricky managed to barely avoid, only being 1 nomination short of being nominated, only recieving 4 nominations. During week 2's face to face nominations, Ricky managed to avoid being nominated, while in turn nominating Andreas and Madison. During week 3's nomination, Ricky received nominations from 2 other housemates, and as per the rules of the week, being that any nominations would immediately nominate a housemate for eviction, Ricky faced eviction along with Andreas, Benjamin, Chrissa, Eric, Jevvon, Josh M., Kendall, Madison, Rhea, Stevie and Taj. During the eviction he was placed in a group with Andreas and Taj, where 1 of them would be evicted, unfortunately due to the public vote, Ricky was the most voted housemate and therefore was the first to be evicted among Benjamin, Kendall and Chrissa during the quadruple eviction, however only he and Benjamin were evicted as Kendall and Chrissa were fake evicted for recieving the least votes to evict. Competition History Nomination History International House of Shade: Australia Ricky entered the Australia house with Lauren as one of 2 intruders from the UK and became an eligible housemate in the Australian series. Upon entering the house Lauren and Ricky became the week's Power Players and were not only immune from nominations but were responsible for nominations during week 4, with each nomination meaning a housemate would immediately face the public vote. During his time as Power Player, Ricky nominated Nic P., Duncan and Andrew to face the public vote alongside Lauren's nominee's of Matthias, Jelaminah and Sydney. During week 7, Ricky was nominated by the house alongside Andrew, Carolanne, Colin, and Karen Alvarez, and faced the public vote for the first time that season. Competition History Nomination History Power Player History House of Shade 15 Ricky entered the House of Shade for a second time to compete for redemption against 17 other one-time players. Ricky made it all the way to the final 5 before being nominated, when he was the automatic replacement nominee after Christine used the Power of Veto on Leah. Ricky survived eviction unanimously against fellow HOS11 alum Pippa Crosby. He was nominated again the next week after Christine won HOH, and stayed over Leah after Nic P. won the Power of Veto. Nic went on to win the final Head of Household competition and evicted Ricky, making him the only houseguest to come in third in two different HOS seasons. Ricky cast his vote for Christine to win the season. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: France Ricky was announced as an intruder housemate, accompanying Rhone, Kaleigh and Ruthie as they entered into the house and the game during week 6 on day 25. Once he entered into the game, the intruders were tasked with evicting one of the original 8 housemates still in the game. Along with his fellow intruders, Ricky voted to evict Seamus from the game. After Seamus' eviction, it was announced that the remaining original housemates would vote to evict one of the 4 intruders, and on day 28, by a vote of 4-3, Ricky was evicted from the house over Kaleigh, allowing Ricky a shot in the game after nearly being evicted. While it was thought that the intruders were immune for the week, after Nicolas' eviction, it was announced that the intruders would be facing their own public vote and one of them would be evicted the next day. Alongside Rhone and Ruthie, Ricky faced the public vote, and unfortunately for him, Ricky was evicted a third time from IHOS. Competition History Nomination History } | - |- | | style="background:#99FF99"|Amir Ashley Nicolas | |- | Amir Nicolas | | style="background:#90DDEE" |''Fake Immunity'' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |} International House of Shade: Germany Once the 8 new housemates had entered on Night 1, it was announced that 8 IHOS players of the past would return to play alongside them, Ricky being one of them, representing the most IHOS seasons, and being the only representative Australia. Once everyone had entered, it was that the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while Ricky and the rest of the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. Unfortunately for Ricky, after not submitting, his fate was placed in a randomizer alongside Jevvon's to see who would be nominated. At the end of it, Ricky saw his nomination abilities taken away and saw himself nominated by the challenge. At the end of the week, Ricky sat alongside Lexi and Jevvon but was not able to beat either of them in the public vote and was evicted as a result, with only 16.7% of the votes to save, and finished the season in 18th place. Competition History Nomination History Category:HOS11 Houseguest Category:IHOS1 Housemate Category:3rd Place Category:Robbed Icon